


Confession

by petalouda85



Series: Kylux Baby Ares [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ares is being a little bitch, Confessions, M/M, but also a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: Based on thispost





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add a better summary later. Enjoy it.

With a growl and shout of anger, Ares stormed out of the quarters of his family, ignoring the call of his fathers to come back to run down corridor after corridor, wanting to get as far from them as possible.

He had once more been denied a chance to lead a mission. Ever since the failed mission of Kanna Prime (a mission he led which resulted in a broken arm), his fathers had vehemently refused to give him permission to lead another one. The reason given was a lack of experience, a preposterous reason given he had led missions before. Ares knew the _true_ reason: they doubted him, as they always had.

He ran until he found a quiet corner in a utility hallway and hid there, muttering to himself and resisting the urge to crush every bit of machinery in the hallway.

How long he sat there, he wasn’t certain but he was deep enough in his trance of anger that he wasn’t aware someone was in front of him until the touched him, a voice asking something that he didn’t quite catch.

It was Leo, the best sharpshooter of all the stormtroopers and the protégé of his Aunt Phasma. He was out of uniform currently, a privilege only he had. Without waiting for a reply, the stormtrooper took Ares’ hand and led him away from the lonely corner, away from potential gossipmongers. Ares had no idea where he was going but he gladly let Leo lead him to wherever, his touch calming his mind and making his stomach twist and turn pleasantly; it was something he had only ever felt with Leo.

At the sound of an opening door, Ares finally looked up, confused at seeing that Leo had led him to the medbay.

"Can I help you, sirs?" A meddroid inquire, rolling closer to the two boys.

"Ares, can you do your... hand thing?" Leo asked, motioning with his free hand to clarify his question. With a quick wave, Ares used the force on the droid, making it and every other bit of sentient machinery forget they had seen the two. They dashed into the first private room, where Leo had Ares sit on the bed. "Now, tell me what happened." His voice was calm and steady and it prompted Ares to pour out his thoughts without hesitation.

He told Leo everything, about the fight he had with his parents, his desire to prove himself and his constant feelings of inadequacy. He ranted about his fears of never being enough for his parents, never as intelligent as his fathers, never as powerful. It all came out without much resistance.

"Why do they doubt me so much?" Ares finished, wiping away a few stray tears in frustration.

"I don't think they doubt you." Leo answered, setting himself down next to him and placing a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"What part of 'you are never allowed to run a mission and that's final' doesn't scream doubt to you?"

"Because you're their only kid, they care about you and are scared that something could happen to you?" Ares scoffed at Leo’s answer.

"My parents aren't afraid of anything."

"You really believe that?" Ares was ready to immediately answer yes but Leo's question made him stumble and think.

As a child, he had always thought his parents fearless. They never looked scared and in his childish mind, never suffered from the pains of nightmares and other childish fears. As he grew older, he never saw fear in them, never sensed either. But then he remembered his return from the disaster that was Kanna Prime. More than half the squadron had been wiped out in an ambush and his broken arm was one of the less severe injuries inflicted. When he had arrived in the hangar bay, he had barely gotten off of the ramp when both his fathers embraced him, the embrace much tighter than any they had ever before, the force emulating the feelings of his parents to the point of it being overwhelming.  

Ares looked at Leo and the stormtrooper smiled, the prince smiling back; no words were needed. They sat silently for a while, Leo keeping his comforting arm around Ares' shoulder.

"Then what are you scared of?" Ares asked abruptly

"What?"

"You just said everyone is scared of something. What are you scared of?"

"Disappointing Phasma." He answered quickly.

"And?"

"And..." Leo was slow to answer, "And I'm scared that... I'll never be able to be with you and that I'll have to watch from the sidelines as you rise to be the next Supreme Leader and bring the Order to new heights with another at your side as a consort," Leo reached forward to cup Ares' cheek and leaned his forehead against his, "and... that I'll fade into the back of your memory and become just another stormtrooper in the ranks, another mask with no name." The room became silent, the two boys silently processing the confession, Ares able to sense the fear and nerves coming from his stormtrooper. He even heard a gasp from him when he pulled away from his embrace and stood at the door, his back turned to him; he could sense the fear building in Leo.

"You do not need to fear that." Ares said after another long silence. He turned back to Leo. He approached him slowly, gaze fixed on his stormtrooper, and boldly pressed his lips against Leo's. "My fathers may not allow me to run missions but they'll rue the day they deny me this."


End file.
